Drag Race Queen ♠ Season 16 ♠
The sixteen season of Drag Race Queen, began airing on December 10th, 2018, with cast members announced November 26th-27th, 2018. The winner of season four headlined Logo's Drag Race Tour featuring Absolut Vodka, won a one-of-a-kind trip, a lifetime supply of NYX Cosmetics, a cash prize of $100,000, and the title of "America's Next Drag Superstar". In the season finale, ___ was crowned the season's winner, beating runner-ups ____ & ___. while ___ was awarded this season's Miss Congeniality. Mentors }} |} Contestants Сontestants Progress (Ages and names stated are during time of contest) :█ The contestant won'' Drag Race Queen.'' :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant competed in a four-person final lip-sync against all remaining contestants and placed as a top three finalist. :█ The contestant competed in a four-person final lip-sync against all remaining contestants and was eliminated. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with two other contestants. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant has immunity in this episode. :█ The contestant did not compete in the episode. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither one was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two & both were eliminated. :█ This contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant was voted Miss Congeniality. 'Episodes' Episode 1: ''Hometown Queens'' * Guest Judge: MisterRoninSushi * Mini-Challenge: Pants Down, Bottoms Up. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Amanda Hawaii * Main Challenge: Design an outfit that represents your hometown. * Main Challenge Winner: Brittany Gucci Coochie * Runway Theme: Hometown Glory Realness * Bottom Two: Raven Medusa & Viper * Lip-Sync Song: 'Seventeen'' '' by Alessia Cara * '''Eliminated: Viper Episode 2: ''Las Vegas Bitches: The Rusical'' * Queen Who Didn't Compete In This Episode: Brittan Gucci Coochie * Guest Judge: Nicholas424 * Mini-Challenge: Hip-Hop Dance-Off * Mini-Challenge Winner: Amadiva Creme * Mini-Challenge Prize: Team Captain * Main Challenge: Perform in a 'Las Vegas Bitches: The Rusical'. * Main Challenge Winner: Amanda Hawaii * Runway Theme: White Party * Bottom Two: Honey Doll & Pearlette * Lip-Sync Song: 'Gingerbread Man'' '' by Melanie Martinez * '''Eliminated: Pearlette Episode 3: ''Brand Queens'' * Queen Who Didn't Compete In This Episode: Amanda Hawaii * Guest Judges: Shangela & Alyssa Edwards * Mini-Challenge: Best 10 minute mug. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Brittany Gucci Coochie * Main Challenge: Come up with a trademark brand for your queen and advertise it. * Main Challenge Winners: Alisha Stone, Amadiva Creme, Alana Anthem * Runway Theme: Gucci Muses * Bottom Two: Milan Fame & Jacqueline Apple * Lip-Sync Song: 'Pour It Up'' '' by Rihanna * '''Eliminated: Jacqueline Apple Episode 4: ''Rock Fest!'' * Queens Who Didn't Compete In This Episode: Alana Anthem, Amadiva Creme & Alisha Stone * Guest Judges: Janis Joplin & OriMoxx * Mini-Challenge: Sitting On A Secret! * Mini-Challenge Winners: Amanda Hawaii, Honey Doll, Beggy Uz & Mystique Gorgeous * Mini-Challenge Prize: Team Captains * Main Challenge: In teams of three, perform in live rock concerts. * Main Challenge Winner: Honey Doll * Runway Theme: Rock'N'Roll Queens * Bottom Two: Amanda Hawaii & Twilight Rainbow * Lip-Sync Song: 'Body Party'' '' by Ciara * '''Eliminated: Amanda Hawaii Episode 5: ''Queens in Space'' * Queen Who Didn't Compete In This Episode: Honey Doll * Quit: Milan Fame * Guest Judges: Lily Tomlin and Alessandra Torresani * Mini-Challenge: Psychic Challenge * Mini-Challenge Winners: Alana Anthem & Brittany Gucci Coochie * Mini-Challenge Prize: Team Captains * Main Challenge: Sci-Fi movie spoofs * Main Challenge Winners: Brittany Gucci Coochie & Raven Medusa * Runway Theme: Space Queens * Bottom Two: Amadiva Creme & Christina Scale * Lip-Sync Song: 'Good Form'' '' by Nicki Minaj * '''Eliminated: Christina Scale Episode 6: ''My Dragsitter's A Zombie'' * Queens Who Didn't Compete In This Episode: Brittany Gucci Coochie & Raven Medusa * Guest Judges: Vanessa Morgan and Matther Knight * Mini-Challenge: "Blood" drinking contest. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Honey Doll * Mini-Challenge Prize: Assign the roles * Main Challenge: Act in a drag parody of "My Babysitter's A Zombie" * Main Challenge Winner: Electra Glitter * Runway Theme: Death Queen Realness * Bottom Two: Alisha Stone & Twilight Rainbow * Lip-Sync Song: 'Monster'' '' by Nicki Minaj * '''Eliminated: Twilight Rainbow Episode 7: ''DQAs: Drag Queen Awards'' * Queen Who Didn't Compete In This Episode: Electra Glitter * Guest Judges: Kim Kardashian & Kanye West * Mini-Challenge: Style a cuddler into a red carpet ready look for an Us Weekly fashion face-off * Mini-Challenge Winner: Paris Monroe * Main Challenge: Come up with funny banter and take jabs at the other queens while presenting awards for different categories at the first ever DQAs. * Main Challenge Winners: Alana Anthem & Honey Doll * Bottom Two: Amadiva Creme & Beggy Uz * Lip-Sync Song: 'Potential Breakup Song'' '' by Aly & AJ * '''Eliminated: Beggy Uz Episode 8: ''Snatch Game'' * Queens Who Didn't Compete In This Episode: Alana Anthem & Honey Doll * Guest Judge: Kaiko Rimen * Mini-Challenge: Reading is Fundamental * Mini-Challenge Winner: Alisha Stone * Main Challenge: Celebrity impersonations in a Snatch Game setting. * Main Challenge Winner: Raven Medusa * Runway Theme: Pretty in Pink * Bottom Two: Amadiva Creme & Kylie Rose * Lip-Sync Song: 'Lifted'' '' by Allie X * '''Eliminated: Amadiva Creme Episode 9: ''Duos On The Runway!'' * Queen Who Didn't Compete In This Episode: Raven Medusa * Guest Judge: Ed Sheeran * Mini-Challenge: Keep fish face as the Pit Crew blow jets of air into the queens faces. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Mystique Gorgeous * Mini-Challenge Prize: Pair up Queens * Main Challenge: In pairs, run stunning runway show as the main models. * Main Challenge Winners: Electra Glitter & Amanda Hawaii * Returning Queen: Amanda Hawaii * Runway Theme: Red Carpet Queens * Bottom Two: Alisha Stone & Kylie Rose * Lip-Sync Song: 'Peek-A-Boo'' '' by Red Velvet * '''Eliminated: Kylie Rose Pairs Episode 10: ''Rupaul: The Eras Rusical'' * Queens Who Didn't Compete In This Episode: Amanda Hawaii & Electra Glitter * Guest Judges: Kittenvelour15 * Mini-Challenge: Pants Down, Bottoms Up. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Paris Monroe * Mini-Challenge Prize: Assign the Rupaul Eras to the Queens * Main Challenge: Perform in a 'Rupaul: The Eras Rusical'. * Main Challenge Winner: Brittany Gucci Coochie * Runway Theme: Rupaul Inspired Look * Bottom Two: Alana Anthem & Raven Medusa * Lip-Sync Song: 'Anywhere'' '' by Rita Ora * '''Eliminated: Raven Medusa Episode 11: ''Queens-Pirates'' * Queen Who Didn't Compete In This Episode: Brittany Gucci Coochie * Guest Judge: Sigrid * Mini-Challenge: Pin the Wig * Mini-Challenge Winner: Amanda Hawaii * Main Challenge: Act in a comedic spoof of "Queens-Pirates" * Main Challenge Winner: Alana Anthem * Runway Theme: Shriek Wrecked * Bottom Two: Alisha Stone & Paris Monroe * Lip-Sync Song: 'What The Hell'' '' by Avril Lavigne * '''Eliminated: Alisha Stone Episode 12: ''Ruprah!'' * Queen Who Didn't Compete In This Episode: Alana Anthem * Guest Judge: Whoopi Goldberg * Mini-Challenge: Vogue posing challenge * Mini-Challenge Winner: Mystique Gorgeous * Main Challenge:The queens must test their improv skills as guest in the new talk show, "Ruprah". * Main Challenge Winner: Honey Doll * Runway Theme: Rainbow Showgirl * Bottom Two: Paris Monroe & Mystique Gorgeous * Lip-Sync Song: 'Like I Do'' '' by Christina Aguilera * '''Eliminated: Mystique Gorgeous Episode 13: ''Times of Fashion'' * Guest Judge: Madonna * Mini-Challenge: Create stunning headpieces from garbage * Mini-Challenge Winner: Honey Doll * Mini-Challenge Prize: Assign time periods. * Main Challenge: Create look of the era inspired by certain time period. * Main Challenge Winner: Amanda Hawaii * Bottom Two: Electra Glitter & Paris Monroe * Lip Sync Song: 'Style' by Taylor Swift * Eliminated: Paris Monroe Episode 14: ''Museum Ball'' * Guest Judge: Adore Delano * Mini Challenge: Photobomb celebrity photographs and leave a lasting impression. * Mini Challenge Winner: Alana Anthem * Main Challenge: Create three looks from scratch; Painter Realness, Sculpture Eleganza Extravaganza & Art Inspired Realness. * Main Challenge Winners: Celestial Marmalade & Justina Hole * Runway Themes: Museum Ball (Painter Realness, Sculpture Eleganza Extravaganza & Art Inspired Realness.). * Bottom Two: Amanda Hawaii & Electra Glitter * Lip-Sync Song: 'Wolves' by Marshmello ft. Selena Gomez * Eliminated: Electra Glitter Episode 15: ''Category is...Glamazon'' * Main Challenge: Star in RuPaul's music video "Glamazon" and shoot a courtroom scene. * Lip Sync Song: 'Glamazon' by Rupaul * Top 3: Amanda Hawaii, Brittany Gucci Coochie & Honey Doll * Eliminated: Alana Anthem Episode 16: ''Grand Finale'' * Miss Congeniality: Electra Glitter * Runner-Ups: Amanda Hawaii |& Honey Doll * Winner of Drag Race Queen Season 16: Brittany Gucci Coochie Category:Seasons Category:DRQ Category:DRQS16 Category:S16 Category:Khonarh Category:Khonarh's Shows Category:Drag Race Queen